Orihime's Diary
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Orihime get this beautiful diary from a person she likes. What shall she write in these diary pages? What shall happen when she's not writing in them? Good things of course! No really what shall happen? *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1: Missing Something?

**I DO NOT own Bleach, or any of the characters! Tite Kubo owns Bleach!**

**I just wanna thank my cousin (NeeMou) for helping me with this story! She really helped me in this story cause I'm not that connected with Bleach then she is so ya Thank You! Also she is an amazing author!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Missing Something?**

**A few days ago, Orihime passed out her party invites to her friends! She was throwing herself a birthday party, and today was the day of her birthday party! (September 3rd)**

**Orihime was really excited, but also nervous. She was worried at the fact she was throwing herself a party and she kept on thinking something might go wrong, but she tried really hard to ignore that thought many times.**

**Orihime bought pizza and soda for her birthday party.**

**She had her friends vote if they wanted her to cook the food at her party or if they wanted her to buy take out food for her party.**

**They all voted take out food.**

**The party was going to be at Orihime's house.**

**Orihime decorated her living room with streamers connecting to one wall then to another wall. Streamers were also criss-crossing, balloons were at the ceiling, and a banner hung up saying 'Happy Birthday Orihime!'.**

**Everything was perfect! She had the pizza at one table with the drinks and on the other table was the party game (UNO).**

**"Now all I need is to put the birthday cake on the other table!" Orihime confidently said.**

**Orihime went to her refrigerator to get her birthday cake.**

**She opened her refrigerator and looked and looked inside but she couldn't find her birthday cake.**

**Orihime suddenly remembered something!**

**"Oh no! I wasted my money on the pizza and sodas that I couldn't even buy myself a birthday cake!" Orihime sadly shut her refrigerator door. "I can't have my birthday party until I go and buy myself a birthday cake! I'll just have to go buy one now! I should have a few more minutes until everybody come."**

**Orihime quickly got her white purse, with enough money in it to buy herself a birthday cake.**

**She knew something bad was going to happen and she was right!**

**Orihime ran to her door and quickly opened it swiftly and took a step outside really fast.**

**She bumped into something hard that smelled really good. She had fallen down to the ground.**

**"Ow," Orihime softly whispered.**

**"Are you okay Orihime!"**

**"Waita go Soul Reaper, you knocked her down on her birthday!"**

**"Shut up Qunicy!"**

**"ICHIGO! YOU BETTER HELP HER UP!"**

**"Yeah I know Tatsuki! I was just about to."**

**Orihime looked up to see her friends, that she invited, were outside her door.**

****Tatsuki had ignored the name calling with the 'Soul Reaper' and 'Qunicy' name's. So did the two idiots in the back but they were kinda confused by those name's.****

**Ichigo had bend down a bit and reached his hand out to help Orihime up from the ground.**

* * *

><p><strong>Took a while for me to come up with some chapters for this new story but I enjoyed it very much!<strong>

**And yes I know, my stories are short, and kinda crapy with the first few chapters but please endure!**

**If any of you have any idea's for upcoming chapters, please tell me and I will possibly make them happen. **

**A couple of more chapters and Orihime shall write in her diary! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	2. Chapter 2: It Was The Cake!

***Note: I call Uryu, 'Ishida'. Yes his last name because I'm used to it in the anime calling him Ishida instead of Uryu. Judging from that you can probably tell I watch the English Subs (Japanese instead of English). Also updates will take awhile because NeeMou is bugging me to watch the anime again because I left off at Episode 335, if I remember lol (I stopped watching because I got mad around those episodes and I was also lazy!) anyway so please be patient, I'm trying to get into the characters all over again so I can become better in writing this story!***

****I DO NOT own Bleach, or any of the characters! Tite Kubo owns Bleach!****

****Yess! Chapter 2! I finally got to type it!****

****Please enjoy Chapter 2!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**It Was The Cake!**

**Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand and he pulled her up so she was now standing and not on the floor.**

"**You okay Orihime?" Ichigo asked worrying.**

"**Uh huh! Yeah I'm fine!" Orihime smiled and blushed a bit.**

"**So where were you going just now when it's dark outside Orihime?" Rukia asked.**

"**Um, well, I forgot to by a birthday cake, so right now I was going to buy one. You guys can go inside. I'm going to buy a birthday cake!" Orihime said and was about to run off to the nearest store to buy a birthday cake, but Ichigo immediately stopped her.**

"**Hold on Orihime. You don't have to worry about it," Ichigo smiled.**

"**But," Orihime nervously said.**

"**We thought you were going to forget about your birthday cake," Tatsuki said.**

"**So we bought you one!" exclaimed Mizuiro.**

"**Chad has it," Ishida said.**

"**What!" Orihime happily jumped a bit and clapped her hands once.**

**Chad moved up into the front where Orihime was, he was all the way in the back before, and handed Orihime a red kinda little box. **

"**Here you go," Chad said.**

**Orihime opened the red box and inside it was a strawberry flavored cake. Orihime was really happy she had friends that could help her any time.**

"**Aw, thank you everyone!" Orihime smiled big.**

**Everyone smiled back ,well kinda some smiled a little, but they were all wondering, except for Tatsuki, how Tatsuki would even know that Orihime would forget about buying her birthday cake and try to run to the nearest store to get herself a birthday cake. They all thought Tatsuki had psychic powers!**

"**Please come in everyone!" Orihime gestured to the inside of her apartment.**

**Everyone went inside. Orihime followed behind.**

**After Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia sang Karaoke, Keigo pervertedly watched Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia dancing, Ichigo eating almost all of the food because Yuzu, his little sister with dirty blonde hair, broke her arm and couldn't cook for a week, Chad and Mizuiro playing UNO. (Chad won.) It was time for Orihime to blow out her candles.**

**Everyone sang the (annoying) birthday day song. Then Orihime made a wish. Orihime wished that her friends and she could one day prance off into the sun set!**

**She blew out her candles.**

**Everyone cheered and clapped their hands, well let's just say a few of them cheered.**

**Orihime sliced her cake and gave everyone a piece including herself. **

"**Enough with the cake! It's present time! Orihime, open your presents!" Tatsuki yelled out in excitement while throwing away her plate where her cake used to be.**

"**What? Wait Tatsuki! Let everyone else finish their cake!" Orihime said.**

"**Don't worry about it," Ishida said.**

"**But," Orihime nervously said.**

"**Come **_**on **_**Orihime," Rukia had Orihime sit down in a chair kinda close to the apartment door.**

"**Ichigo! Bring Orihime's presents!" Tatsuki yelled to Ichigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Orihime gets to open presents next chapter, but from who?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Presents One & Two

******_I suggest you check my profile because I say when the next chapter will be updated and if it will take awhile. I update my profile a lot so its probably a good thing to check my profile once in a while. Same goes for all my stories._******

****~ February 21, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry took long, computer problems with the computer that had this chapter in it.<strong>

****I DO NOT own Bleach, or any of the characters! Tite Kubo owns Bleach!****

****Also thank you SnowPrincess9741 for reviewing!****

**** Please enjoy Chapter 3!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Presents One & Two**

**Ichigo walked over to Orihime, who was sitting in a chair, and gave Orihime her present that looked like it was inside a box and the wrapping paper had many rainbows behind a yellow background.**

**Everyone started to surround Orihime to see what her present would be. Orihime blushed and looked a little bit down when Ichigo handed her the present. Ichigo walked over to were the guys were. Rukia and Tatsuki were sitting on the floor, by Orihime's legs**

**Orihime found on top of the rainbow present was some writing that said… **

'_**To Orihime, Best Wishes From Rukia and Chappy!'**_

"**Thank you Rukia!" Orihime smiled.**

**Rukia laughed, "Say 'thank you' after you open your present!"**

**Everyone laughed except for Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida who just smiled a bit. **

"**Okay!" Orihime cheerfully said. She then unwrapped her present from Rukia with care. She opened the box and inside was a pink stuffed bunny who looked much like Rukia's favorite bunny.**

"**Awww, how cute! Thank you Rukia!" Orihime got up from her seat and sat by Rukia to give her a big hug!**

"**U-u-uh, O-ori-hi-me, you-r, cru-sh-in-g, m-me!"**

**Orihime quickly stopped hugging Rukia, "Oh, I'm so sorry Rukia!"**

"**Nah it's okay," Rukia coughed.**

**Out of the corner of Orihime's eye, Orihime saw Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, and Ichigo blushing. Though Orihime wasn't able to see Chad's face but she knew he probably wouldn't be blushing.**

**Orihime completely forgot on how her boobs can be a nasty weapon and she was a bit embarrassed. **_**"Okay, I won't hug anyone else, well maybe Tatsuki since she might get the wrong idea when I don't hug her when I open her present," **_**Orihime thought to herself.**

**Ichigo quickly went to get another present. Orihime could see him still blushing and that made her blush a bit. She got up and sat back down in her chair. Ichigo was now walking towards Orihime, holding another present. He handed it to Orihime.**

"**Thank you Ichigo," Orihime said shyly while she was looking down and grabbed the present.**

"**Welcome," Ichigo said while looking away from Orihime and walked back to the guys.**

**This present felt like it was in a box and light. The wrapping had a pink background with roses all over. The present had a red ribbon at the top. By the ribbon it said…**

'_**From: Ury**__**ū Ishida, To: Orihime Inoue'**_

**Orihime untied the red ribbon and carefully, but quickly, opens her present. She opens the box and inside the box was a **_**beautiful**_** dress with a sakura blossom pattern. Orihime held it up so everyone could see it better. "Thank you very much Ishida! It's very beautiful!"**

"**Why thank you Orihime, I made it myself," Ishida said while pushing his glasses up with one finger.**

"**You would," Ichigo mockingly said.**

**Rukia got up and walked over to Ichigo. Rukia punched Ichigo right in his stomach with her right knee. Then Rukia walked back to where she was sitting before and sat down.**

**It seemed like nobody noticed what Rukia just did since they had their eyes on Orihime's new dress. They were amazed that Ishida made that beautiful dress, and Orihime just didn't see what Rukia did.**

"**Rukia….why'd the….hell…did you…just," Ichigo was almost yelling but couldn't because he was feeling great pain right now. He was clenching his stomach.**

**Rukia turned her head to Ichigo and innocently, "What'd I do!"**

"**The hell! You just kneed me!"**

"**Did not!"**

**Orihime and the others were all confused.**

"**Hey Ichigo if Rukia said she didn't, she didn't! Stop picking on an innocent girl like Rukia!" Keigo said.**

"**Wha?" Ichigo was confused. **_**"How can Rukia be **_**innocent**_**?" **_**He thought to himself.**

"**Um," Orihime started to say but Tatsuki interrupted her.**

"**Ichigo forget about it and go bring another present for Orihime and hurry up!"**

"**Okay! You don't have to yell Tatsuki!" Ichigo was pissed off and went to go get Orihime's next birthday present from the table.**

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason, to me, this chapter seems a bit crappy. I think that's cause I was really tired when I wrote it. Plus it was like 2:45AM when I wrote this chapter lol yes I stay up that long at night sometimes because I'm bored and can't sleep at all.<strong>

**Anyway, Thanks for reading 'Orihime's Diary' this far! Really appreciate it!**

**Next Chapter 4: Present Three & Four!**


End file.
